Have I lost my mind?
by Whitecat
Summary: Just a short little fic. My first DR Fic so be nice. Basically Baby and Otis's little girl thinkin.


Disclaimer: I own no one but Doug, Aura and Lucifer. My first DR story BE NICE. About 5yrs after Cutter and Eve are dead.

* * *

The sign outside read in faded letters "Captain Spaulding's Chicken and Gas" but the word Captain had been crossed out and the word Princess was written over it in blood red. Inside the small tourist stop sat a young woman no more than 20 with long black pigtails and gothic clown makeup on in a black and white pokadoted out fit and a skull tie talking to a young man a bit older than her. "What can I getcha Sherriff? It's rather late and I'd rather get on home 'fore my momma starts ta worry." Sherriff Doug Whydell merely growled at the girl. "Oh fuck off Spaulding. I'm leavin, I'm leavin." After he was gone she let down her ponytails her hair falling down past her back. Wiping the makeup off revealed a heavy tan and two bright unearthly blue eyes. "Gawd thought he'd never leave." Locking up the station she hopped into an old green ragtop heading towards a small farm on the outskirts of Ruggsville. Parking in an old barn she slipped inside in a pair of tight blue jeans and a short cut black tee-shirt with the sleeves torn off. "Hiya daddy." She smiled softly kissing her fathers cheek. "Hey ya bring it home?" His eyes were cold and calculating as she handed him a small bag. "This is the LAST time daddy. Now where's Lucifer and momma?" "Lucifer's out in the shed and yer momma's upstairs." Otis smiled softly as his daughter tossed a bat onto the sofa...attached to the end of it was a razor blade. She lopped outside contently to the shed opening it allowing moonlight to spill over the ghost pale man inside with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. "Lucifer." He dropped the skull he was mutilating and smiled at her. "Aura." Aura Eve Driftwood and her younger brother Lucifer Cutter Driftwood were the only two children of Otis B. Driftwood and Vera Ellen "Baby" Firefly. Slowly she led him out into the cool night air. "Missed ya Luci." "AURA! LUCI! DINNER!" Slowly she padded back inside kissing the ageing blond. "Hey Momma...Think I'm gonna skip dinner. Had some chicken 'fore I left. Think I'm gonna go see grandpa." Slowly she headed out to the farthest point of their property to a small stone and hole and sat quietly. "Hey grandpa...brought ya some chicken." Tossing the bag of chicken into the hole she let a tear fall from those devilish blue eyes. Slowly she headed back as the cold winds howled and she climbed in bed with her brother closing her eyes sleeping contently holding a stuffed Captain Spaulding doll wrapped in a human skin blanket and relaxed in her dreams of fried chicken and dead bodies. So was the life of Princess Spaulding...so was the life of Aura Eve Driftwood Firefly. And through out the night the haunting lyrics from her old radio sang in the voice of her grandmother:

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough _

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

The End


End file.
